1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for food products.
More particularly, the present invention relates to holders for presliced pastry.
In a further aspect, the instant invention concerns a carton for packaging a plurality of individually servable pastry segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pastry items, such as pies and cakes, are commonly produced in a larger size which require slicing into smaller individual servings. By conventional practice, circular pastries are cut into sectors or wedge-shaped segments. Square or rectangular items are generally sliced into square or rectangular segments.
For convenience, especially in commercial food establishments, the entire pastry is usually presliced. The several slices, undisturbed and retained in the original unsliced configuration, are stored and displayed in a holder having a tray and cover. Such holders, usually fabricated of plastic or the like, are readily and commercially available. A serving is had by removing the cover, lifting a selected segment from the tray, and replacing the cover.
The foregoing procedure, however, has proven to be less than satisfactory. The shelf life of presliced pastry is considerably foreshortened. Flavor, texture and appearance deteriorate rate usually as a result of loss of moisture. Periodic dislodgment of the cover during removal of a segment accelerates the deterioration. Further, an individual segment is not immediately servable. At a minimum, the slice is placed upon a serving dish. For a slice which is to be carried from the premises, such as at convenience food stores and carry-out restaurants, individual packaging is required. In addition to the impositions of time and effort, packaging may have further deleterious effects upon the pastry segment. Wrapping paper, for example, usually mashes into the icing upon cake segments.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the deficiencies inherent in prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved means for storing, preserving and packaging pastry.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a carton assembly for segments of presliced pastry.
And another object of the invention is to provide packaging means which will materially extend the shelf life of presliced pastry.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a carton assembly from which the individual segments are readily servable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carton assembly which holds the pastry on display.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a carton assembly in which each segment of pastry is held in an individual server.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved holder for carrying the several individual servers.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of a pastry holding and storing unit from which a selected pastry segment is readily removable without effect upon remaining segments.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a carton assembly which is especially adapted for quick, convenient carry-out food service.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a carton assembly of the above type which is sufficiently economical to manufacture to be considered disposable.